Un dia con mi hijo
by merlinne1089
Summary: Harry, Draco y muchos mas se encuentran ante un desafío: sobrevivir un día solo con sus hijos. ¿Lo lograrán?
1. El dia de Harry Parte 1

_**Aqui dejo algo para que se entretengan, va dedicado a aquellos que alguna vez han tenido que pasar un dia con un nene **_

* * *

Harry miraba a su hija sin comprender como se había metido en aquello, la culpa era de Ginebra, o tal vez de Ron, él era el culpable, en realidad sus hijos….

Demasiado tartamudeo solo por esto

Había regresado de su guardia nocturna cerca de las 6 y ni bien había tocado cama, su sueño le venció y así como estaba se quedo dormido, en sueños le dijo si a Ginny aunque ni siquiera sabía a qué le decía si, y después no sintió nada mas hasta que su esposa lo levanto con un fuerte grito.

- ¿Que paso? Ahhh… Ginny, ¿Que sucede?

- Siento de veras cariño pero Albus y James tienen vacirela…. Varicela…. No recuerdo bien, pero es muy contagioso, y Hermione me ha dicho que no debo acercar a Lily, así que tendrás que cuidarla.

- ¿A Lily?

- Solo será un par de horas, debo volver ahora… cuídate amor

- Pero amor…. – ya ni pudo preguntarle que debía hacer porque su esposa había desaparecido con un plop.

Se quedo semi despierto y miro a su pequeña tesoro frente a él, como preguntándole a su hija que van a hacer los dos ahora que mamá había desaparecido. Ella lo miraba aun sorprendida por todas las cosas que había pasado, pero empezó a lanzársele a su papi.

- Papiii… quedo jugar – el padre mirándola con amor empezó a hacerle cosquillas y a sacarle varias risas. La niña le decía que ya no quería, pero después le pedía mas aumentando sus chillidos. Pasaron unos minutos para que su padre comprendiera que no podía seguir en cama, y aprovecho que era la primera vez que tanto padre como hija se habían quedado solos, para pasar un buen día.

- Ahora hija ¿Quieres pasear conmigo a la calle? – La niña feliz empezó a saltar diciendo "voy a calle, voy a calle", el papa orgulloso (medio cara de tonto) empezó a querer cambiarse de ropa, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, y no habiendo más remedio y conociendo el espíritu aventurero y curioso de su pequeña le dijo que jugara en el cuarto mientras que el se iba a la otra puerta, la niña asintió, y su padre feliz de que le haya entendido se fue a cambiar, no había pasado ni 5 minutos que había perdido de vista a su preciosura(NA: perdón por las cursilerías, espíritu Griffi), pero fue tiempo suficiente, para que el padre ya no tan orgulloso de su pequeña se hiciera una nota mental que nunca más la volviera a perder de vista. El cuarto pulcramente ordenado, ahora estaba hecho un desastre, la pequeña se las había ingeniado para colocar todas la sabanas en el suelo y se había sentado en ella, llevándose un perfume que le había regalado a su esposa y que ahora era usado por su pequeña como si fuera un ambientador, de paso los adornos que se encontraban en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama, estaban al lado de ella, la caja estaba abierta y los zapatos se encontraban fuera del lugar y ahora colocados encima de la cama. Harry suspiro y a base de un hechizo devolvió casi todo a su lugar (los zapatos y los adornos), Cuando quiso sacar a su hija de las sabanas, empezó el intercambio de opiniones.

- No, yo aquí

- Hija, vamos párate ¿sí?

- No – Harry trato de serenarse por las negativas de su adorable niña

- Cariño, ¿Quieres ir a la calle?

- Si

- Entonces tienes que pararte

- No, yo quedo aquí – el ojiverde trato de quitarle el perfume, pero aquello tampoco era tarea fácil

- No, yo no quiedo ayuda

- Dámela quieres hijita

- Nooo

- Hijita, eso no es para eso – intento agarrar el frasco, pero la niña estaba terca

- Nooo – cada no era una decima más fuerte que la anterior, las excusas de Harry eran más bien de ruegos.

Cuando una idea ingeniosa se le paso por la mente

- Vamos a la calle, con todo el perfume, ¿Sí? – la niña empezó a saltar feliz por ir a la calle, y Harry aprovecho para realizar un hechizo en la cama, y sustituyo el frasco de perfume por otro idéntico, y se la llevo con dirección al parque, con la sensación de haber salido de un duro examen, y logrado su meta.

Ni sabe la que se le esperaba.

* * *

La niña feliz caminó de la mano de su padre por las calles de Londres, mirando cada cosa a su alrededor, a veces queriendo ir a cada lugar que le interesaba jalando al adulto en el proceso, el mayor solo suspiraba y se dejaba llevar por la niña, maravillándose(lamentándose) por las energías que tenía. Tras varias idas y venidas de numerosas tiendas (en su mayoría de juguetes), llegaron por fin al parque y la pequeña se lanzo al primer juego que encontró: el columpio.

- Papi – el mayor algo desorientado por el bullicio de los niños, tardo un poco en ver a su hija, pero al bajar la mirada, descubrió que su angelito había salido con rumbo por ahora desconocido para él. Harry busco frenéticamente a su hija, hasta que al fin la encontró a lo alto de un columpio. Olvidándose que había personas de menos de un metro corrió como padre primerizo hacia su retoño, que afortunadamente en el trayecto desde donde se encontraba hasta el columpio no hubo ningún niño caído. La pequeña viendo a su padre venir, se tiro de lleno hacia abajo, al verla corrió asustado hacia la parte final del columpio y logro atraparla cayendo ambos en el proceso, la niña queriendo repetir, y el padre con un chinchón que agregarle a su colección.

- Mas papi, mas – Harry iba a decirle que no, pero al ver la mirada de cachorrito de su hija, dejo que siguiera en el jueguito del demonio. Pero al parecer, Lily no quería ya ese juego, y cuando se levanto, bajo las miradas algo devoradoras de las madres, trato de seguirle el paso de su dulce hija que corría al siguiente juego.

- Papi ven – cuando el padre llego, vio a su hija encaramada en una parte del "sube y baja" dando pequeños saltitos en él, angustiado por aquel jueguito, se coloco en la otra parte de este, y procedió a colocar su peso en el aparato para subir a su niña hasta lo más alto. Contrario a lo que pensaba, la niña reía cada vez más alto, pero poco a poco empezó a tensarse cada vez que la bajaba, así que decidió sacarla y llevarla a otro juego. La pequeña asintió, dándole la razón (o al menos parecía) a su papa, y corrió buscando algo que le resultara divertido, peligroso en opinión de él.

- Papi – la voz de su hija era algo extraña, y pronto Harry se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal.

- ¿Lily? – se habían detenido cuando la niña empezó a comportarse de esa manera, y se arrodillo para verla mejor, ella le pidió que se acercara para decirle algo al oído, y fue en ese momento que el padre descubrió que salir de esa prueba seria algo mas difícil que solo quitarle el perfume de su mujer.

- ¿Ahora? – la niña asintió y dejo que su padre se recuperara de su shock, Harry algo en trance condujo a la niña de sus ojos al sanitario más cercano, bajo las miradas algo provocativas de aquellas mujeres.

_- Ni más vengo con esta camiseta, no mas… No debí haberla comprado en primer lugar… En que lio me metí_

Tras esos pensamiento se dirigió, a lo que el consideraría, su mayor desafío

* * *

_**Bien se supone que esto seguiria, pero depende de ustedes si continuo, quienes lean este fic, por favor me mandan sus reviews, y me dicen que si quieren o no que la siga, o que corrija algo. **_

_**Espero sus reviews.... Angie no me mates.... Sion la apoyes....Emi.... recuerda quien te corrije tus capis**_

_**Saludos desde Peru **_

_**Merlinne**_

_**PD: Pensaba hacer la vida con un nene para Draco tambien, y Ron, pero como dije depende de ustedes**_


	2. El dia de Harry Parte 2

**_Segundo capitulo, y penúltimo, de Harry, jajajaja ya me imagino la de Draco, y eso quiere decir que hare una de él YUPIIIII, solo no se lo cuenten a Angie, shuuuu calladitos se ven mas bonitos_**

**_Gracias por los reviews y la amenaza de parte de anypotter, espero que sigan leyendo esto. _**

* * *

Alice transitaba por aquella muchedumbre de niños hiperactivos, tratando de buscar a su pequeño diablito, cuando se encontró con un tipo de cabello negro, tratando de entrar al baño de niñas, los instintos de cualquier mujer hizo olvidarse de su pequeño y bufando indignada llevo sus pasos ante ese pervertido, ¿Acaso no ha leído el letrero de DAMAS pegado a esa puerta?, trato de controlarse y de paso mirar al guardián que cuidaba el parque, con la esperanza que lo sacara de allí, porque ella no tendría las fuerzas suficientes para mover a ese mastodonte fisgón, que ponía un paso si y uno no a la puerta, pero todo desapareció al ver una pequeña junto a él tratando de mover al mastodonte para que entrara, se paró de pronto causando que un par de niños chocaran con ella, y diciéndole señora loca, ella obvio ese comentario y se fijo tanto en el hombre como en la pequeña que estaba aun tratando de moverlo y juntando las piernitas para…para…..

Empezó a reírse sin darse cuenta de que algunos que pasaban al lado de ella la miraran con extrañeza, y se acomodo a un lado para dejar pasar a la gente y también para ver cómo se las apañaba ese señor con su niña.

* * *

Harry miraba el letrero de DAMAS frente a él, como si aquello fuera otra dimensión y que no se sentía seguro de entrar en terreno desconocido y peligroso (como le había dicho cientos de veces Hermione cuando el tema salía a flote), Lily lo empujaba constantemente para que entrara pero Harry aun seguía paralizado en su sitio, sin atreverse a hacer movimientos, pero su hija no podía más.

- Papiii, quedo baño. – un tic en el ojo del moreno empezaba a formarse ante la quinta vez que pronunciaba su hija BAÑO, veía a su pequeña que medio lloraba y se movía frenéticamente en su sitio, miraba la puerta, y miraba a todos lados rogando que alguien se apiadara de él en ese momento y lo ayudara, inclusive esas mujeres que lo miraban raro. Llorando el de frustración y no pudiendo hacer mas, llamo desde lo más hondo a su espíritu Griffindor (que usaba cuando tenía que cambiar pañales), y se aventuro a entrar a "EL BAÑO DE DAMAS"

* * *

- Alice – la muchacha se sorprendió al ver detrás de ella a su esposo, que reía debido al brinquito que había dado, le golpeo de forma cariñosa y siguió mirando al adulto que estaba a unos metros de ella. Su esposo extrañado miro en la misma dirección y frunció el ceño al ver a ese tipo con un pie en el baño.

- ¿Admirando la vista? – la castaña lo miro al escuchar esa pregunta con cierto toque de celos que ella conocía hace ya largo tiempo.

- Veo que los celos siempre seguirán – lo beso de recompensa pero su esposo la agarro de la cintura y la obligo que se quedase juntos.

- Siempre y mas que todo por la recomp… - sus pensamientos románticos se esfumaron cuando fue interrumpido por su engendro…digo hijo…

- Basta de eso, estamos en un sitio público por favor, papá deja a mamá… es asqueroso

- Si claro – el niño bufo enojado y torció la boca en señal de su completa irritación al ver ese espectáculo.

- Ya déjalo, ¿No ves que es igual de celoso que tú?

- no es cierto – dijeron al unísono, ambos hicieron ese mismo gesto, y se cruzaron de brazos, en una clara muestra de quien era esos genes heredados.

Un PAPI se escucho y la muchacha olvidándose de sus dos gruñones, miro al pobre hombre aun en la puerta, y decidida a que la niña no se merecía que su padre fuera igual a su esposo, camino rápidamente a donde se encontraban y sin importarle que aquel tipo la mirara con curiosidad metió a la niña al baño y le grito al hombre desde adentro

- ¡ESPERE AHÍ!

Varios minutos después salió del baño y vio a su esposo y a su hijo mirando al padre de la pequeña con algo de ira en su mirada, el tipo de lentes los veía con algo de nerviosismo, pero cuando vio a su pequeña la llamo y la cargó fácilmente

- Muchas gracias señora

- No hay de qué, pero la próxima, entre por favor que nadie le hará nada, allá no muerden.

- Eso lo dudo – Alice lo miro de forma interrogante, y miro a las mujeres que pasaban junto a él, con cierta mirada hambrienta en sus ojos, lo compadeció y se despidió de él con la mano, y arrastro a sus dos hombrecitos con él.

* * *

Harry vio perderse entre la multitud a esa familia, y miro a su hija con cierta disculpa, pero la niña se olvido de aquello y lo jalo a otros juegos en el parque, Harry suspiro de contento por haber sido ayudado, pero deseó que su hija se aburriera ya, esas mujeres no iban a quedarse quietas mucho rato.

Tras varias horas siendo arrastrado por cuanto juego había y repitiendo en muchos, se había quedado mirándola jugar en los columpios, olvidándose en esas horas que esas mujeres seguían por ahí, embobado por su hija, no percibió que una señora se había sentado junto a él hasta que empezó a hablarle.

- ¿Y cómo se llama? – Harry la miro y se puso nervioso al verla con un brillo casi endemoniado en sus ojos (o eso pensaba el), tartamudeando y con sus manos jugueteándose mutuamente le respondió.

- Lily

- Es un lindo nombre. ¿Y el suyo? – estaba seguro que esa mujer no quería saber el nombre de su hija.

- Harry – su voz estaba una octava más de lo habitual, pero eso no le importo a la mujer que agitaba sus pestañas y movía su cabello.

- Igual de bonito que el de su hija, ¿Cómo es que no lo he visto por aquí? – la mujer se acercaba un poco más al "guapote" como ella lo había llamado en sus pensamientos, pero el muchacho se alejaba disimuladamente.

- Es la….ejem,….primera vez que vengo con mi hija – el banco se estaba acortando para él, pero eso no seguía importándole a la señora que se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que no pudiendo mas, se paro rápidamente, y con un "Hasta en otra ocasión" corrió donde se encontraba su hija, la cargo, y no miro atrás hasta que se fueron del parque.

- No mas, ni mas salgo solo, ni mas…no señor….

- Papi….

- Si cariño, ¿Qué quieres? – Harry se arrepintió de sus palabras casi al mismo tiempo de haberlas pronunciado.

- Teno hambe

- Vamos a casa entonces… - cambio de dirección – y esperemos que este allí tu madre….

Así pasaron un buen día en el parque (en opinión de la niña, claro está)

Pero aun falta la cena

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció, bueno malo, debo matar a las mujeres que osaron poner sus ojos en Harry?, díganmelo en sus reviews, cuídense muchos_**

**_Saludos desde Perú_**

**_Merlinne_**


	3. Nota de Autora

_**Nota de autora:**_

_**Hola a los que me leen, disculpen por la demora en los fics pero he estado demasiado ocupada con la Uni y al estar cada vez más cerca de terminar, los profesores se han vuelto cada vez más exigentes dejándome en medio de un pila de papeles y mi cerebro al borde de un colapso.**_

_**Les aviso que "Un día con mi niña" y "Vuelve", de aquí en mas serán actualizados en poco más de un mes, aun me he puesto a trabajar y prefiero mejorar un capitulo, además reitero lo dicho, no voy a dejar mis fics.**_

_**Ahh algo mas, hace poco trabaje en un oneshot para un concurso el cual hicimos Sion Allegra y yo, necesitamos votos para ganar ya que es hasta el 31 de Octubre. **_

_**El link se encuentra en mi profile, así que ayúdennos a ganar.**_

_**Espero no haberles dado falsas esperanzas para aquello que tienen alertas, pero actualizare lo más que se pueda.**_

_**Cuídense mucho**_

_**Saludos desde Perú**_

_**Merlinne**_

_**Ahh bien ya que mi musa maligna apareció les dejo un regalo**_

_**Es un pequeño poema… diviértanse.**_

Hogwarts es un gran castillo

De grandes magos y pasillos

Un buen sitio para Harry Potter

Que se ha vuelto un latin lover

La enfermería se ha vuelto loca

Tantas chicas alborotadoras

Quien iba a decir que dentro de tantos harapos

Se escondería un cuerpo de infarto

Y no son solo las lindas chicas

Que cada vez que pueden le quitan sus camisas

Ahora también despierta pasiones

A los que se dicen ser hombres

Corazón de bruja saco una portada

En donde muestra a Harry solo con toalla

Y todo el mundo ha salido de sus casas

A comprar semejante monada

Los locos de Sortilegios Weasley

Han sabido aprovechar con astucia

Y desde ese día por solo dos galeones

Tenías una cita con el rompecorazones

Cabe decir que debido a esta imprudencia

Recibieron un howler de sorpresa

Era lord Voldemort que decía

Que quería ser primero en la lista

Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado

Harry Potter se ha enamorado

Y las fans del pobre muchacho

Ahora no puede darle ni un apapacho

Con todo esto y mucho más

Hogwarts volvió a la normalidad

Sus típicas y anormales materias

Y Hagrid con nuevas sorpresas

_**Bien ¿Que les pareció?… aunque suena raro esto**_

_**Hasta luego**_

_**Solo pido, nada de regalos con tic tac**_


	4. Final

**_Aqui estoy de vuelta, tengo las pilas renovadas (duracell cada dia mejor) , y les dejo el ultimo capi de "Un dia con mi niña" , y lo prometido es deuda, a escribir de Draco yupiiii_**

**_Ayuden a que nuestro oneshot (el de Sion y el mio) logre ganar en el concurso de Halloween, tenemos hasta el 31... los links se encuentran en mi profile _**

* * *

Abrió la puerta casi rogando que su esposa estuviera en casa, para poder deshacerse, en el buen sentido de la palabra, de su hija, recorrió la estancia principal y la cocina , pero no la hallo, mientras la niña empezaba a saltar en el sofá con la alegría a flor de piel y balanceándose peligrosamente entre el objeto y el suelo, su padre distraído solo buscaba a la madre hasta en los lugares insospechados, pero al parecer sus ruegos y rezos no habían servido de nada, y ahora solo se escuchaba chillidos de felicidad...de su hija...

- Lily ...baja del sillón

- No quedo

- Vamos Lily obedece

- Nooooo – un poco harto ya de solo hablar la cargó en el aire y la bajó del sofá, en pocos segundos la niña había pasado de la felicidad extrema a ser un mar de lágrimas tan solo por esa acción. Alterado trato de decirle que no llorara, pero la niña intensificaba sus gritos y le manoteaba enojada por que le había pegado.

- Tu me pegass – ignorando esa acusación y viendo que su hija no iba a callarse por nada, convoco un dulce y se lo dió (estaba seguro que recibiria quejas de su esposa mas tarde ), la niña se calló como por arte de magia y empezó a comerse todo el dulce de una sola mordida.

El mayor jalo a su hija con el chupete en la boca a la cocina para poder vigilarla mientras hacia la cena, pero al terminar la niña el dulce, se acerco a su papa y lo jaló para que le hiciera caso.

- Papiii – Harry se movía con su hija, que aun estaba sosteniendo un pedazo de camisa con su atención puesta en que haría de cenar

- Papiii – el moreno saco de la alacena un pedazo de pollo, y lo llevo a la mesa para poder cortarlo.

- Papiiiii – al escuchar el grito en el que se había convertido la llamada de su tesoro, soltó el pollo logrando que el animal muerto callera en la cabeza de su hija, aliviado que nada malo hubiese pasado, con su varita llamo al pollo y dejo que se cortara solo, y haciendo un peligroso fregotero a su hija, que reía por la chispas que estaban en su cabeza, busco algo sin armas punzocortantes para empezar a hacer la cena.

- Papiiii – el papá se puso a la altura de su pequeña y espero que le dijera algo – Papiii

- Que Lily

- Teno hambe – casi llora de frustración al escuchar las palabras de su hija, y le dijo que haría la cena rapidito, pero tendría que quedarse quietecita en su silla alta mirando tele, la niña asintió y salto de contenta.

Harry no podía creer que la pequeña estuviera calladita por una hora, sin siquiera molestándolo con preguntas ni nada.... pero tanto silencio tampoco era bueno, tenía la experiencia de James, Albus y hasta de Ginny, así que dejando el asado en el horno, busco en la sala a su retoño, pero no la encontró. Un poco nervioso busco en los otros cuartos y en la alacena, pero nada, así que subió al segundo piso y empezó a gritar su nombre como poseso y sudando a mares a cada minuto que pasaba sin tener ni una respuesta de su niña, cuando de pronto escucho un ruidito en el cuarto de James,y corriendo llego al cuarto y lo que vio lo dejo congelado.

- Papii mida.... madiposa - ¿mariposa?, ¿MARIPOSA?, James gritaría de seguro por como quedo su cuarto, ¿Cuánto daño haría su hija si la dejaba solo una hora?, hasta escuchaba sus gritos en su mente. Alejando ese zumbido empezó a hacer múltiples reparos en ese cuarto y llevo a la pequeña con su _madipos_a a la sala. Un olor horrible se sintió al bajar el ultimo escalón… abrió los ojos de golpe, dejó a su hija en el suelo y corrió a la cocina en donde se encontraba su hermoso asado ahora quemado. Con la varita disipó todo ese mal olor y buscó a su hija nuevamente…

Gracias al cielo su hija estaba sentadita, mirando la tele, Harry se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, viendo un programa que solo a ella le gustaba. Su día con su niña había sido…interesante…pero la próxima vez iba con su esposa y sus hijos… y con un fuerte contingente de aurores que lo ayudaran, era oficial…no estaba hecho para eso…era muy mal pad…

- Te quedo mucho papi – y acto seguido la niña se durmió en brazos de su progenitor y se acurruco lo suficiente para que no la sacaran de allí.

Una sonrisa algo boba se poso en los labios de Harry, al final no había resultado tan malo como lo veía.

Vio a su hija que sostenía su _madiposa_ como ella lo llamaba

Era el juguete favorito de James y Albus.

* * *

Ginny llego a casa aun sosteniendo a James de una mano y a Albus de otra, se sentía desfallecer y esperaba que Harry la mimara por esta noche, antes de llegar al vestíbulo chocó con un pato de goma y con un carrito de bomberos, el día había sido cansado y la verdad recoger a estas horas de la noche los juguetes regados no era una idea que le agradara, pero James fue directamente a la sala y empezó a llamar a su madre, Albus que aun permanecía en su mano, fue arrastrado por ella y empezó preguntarle a su hijo mayor el porqué la llamaba.

Un hermoso Harry Potter se encontraba abrazado a Lily en una imagen tan tierna de esas fotos de portadas, Ginny suspiró, pero James hizo amago de agarrar algo de la mano de Lily, Albus se acerco también y empezaron a tratar de quitarle su Buzz Light Year de la mano de su hermanita. Pero no contaron con que la pequeña se despertaría y armaría tremendo jaleo en medio minuto argumentando que era solo de ella, Harry despertó sobresaltado y vio a su esposa que intentaba razonar con ellos, los gritos se intensificaban y supo que aquello era una cruel venganza de sus días traviesos en Hogwarts, empezó a tratar de quitarles el juguetito pero los tres no se lo permitían, Lily lo tenía agarrado de la cabeza, James de una pierna y Albus de otra, hasta que al final se rompió y la pequeña lloro con la cabeza en la mano del muñequito, los dos hermanos sorprendidos le dieron todo el muñeco, e intentaron calmarla, la niña lanzo la cabeza y lloro más si cabe, Harry fue a consolarla y Ginny a llevar a sus hijos a dormir diciéndoles que después comprarían otro muñeco. Entre susurros la niña se durmió y la llevaron a su dormitorio. Después de dejarla allí ambos se fueron y el primero en caer rendido fue Harry, la pelirroja se tomo su tiempo y empezó a leer una revista cuando escucho murmullos a su lado.

- ¿Harry?

- Aléjense…locas…. No salgo con…. Esa…camisa...ni muerto – desconcertada dejo que siguiera hablando, y siguió leyendo sobre la bendita varicela.

Tenía serios síntomas de esa enfermedad.

* * *

_**Si dije que actualizaría en menos de un mes, pero cabe decir que este capi faltaba mejorarlo... ¿Que les parecio?, haganmelo saber.**_

_**Saludos desde Perú**_

_**Merlinne**_


	5. El dia de Draco Parte 1

_**Hola a todos.... si... se que hace mucho tiempo no aparezco actualizandome en FF ya sea con cualquiera de mi dos fics inconclusos... lo siento de veras, pero intentare compensar todo este tiempo.**_

_**Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Ah por cierto el titulo ha sido cambiado. **_

**_Capitulo dedicado a Angie...FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!_**

* * *

**"Un dia con mi niño"**

Los rayos de sol se colaban en aquella mansión que de tétrica ya casi… casi no tenía nada, todo eso gracias a la manita de los elfos capitaneados por la nueva señora de la Casa: Astoria Malfoy. Debido a que el término "casi" se mencionaba, es que el señor de la casa: Draco Malfoy tenía bajo llave cierto cuarto al final de las mazmorras de la que se rumoreaba, existían muchos objetos oscuros que no debían ser tocados por ningún elfo, ni mucho menos vendidos.

En uno de los 57 cuartos de la mansión( o mas ), un hombre de cabello rubio se empezaba a despertar, levanto su cabeza de la almohada de 1000 galeones y con la mano trató de evitar que los molestos rayos de sol le hicieran abrir su hermosos, según el, ojos grises, maldijo como siempre al sol y llevo su otro brazo a la mesita de noche agarrando su varita y cerrando así las cortinas. Draco quiso volver a dormir e intento acurrucarse en su esposa, como casi todas las veces que el molesto sol lo trajera de su mundo perfecto, pero en esta ocasión el brazo del susodicho cayó encima de la mismas sabanas de seda… algo contrariado comenzó a recorrer toda el area en donde supuestamente estaba su esposa, pero solo se topo con las mismas sabanas. Olvidando su sueño se despertó rápidamente y trato de enfocarse si es que Astoria estaba por alguna parte, pero solo veía lo usual, de pronto algo cayó en él y lo devolvió a la cama causando un indigno chillido nada propio de un Malfoy, al tiempo que perdía el aire debido a que ese "algo" estaba pegado como lapa impidiendo que el aire llegara a sus pulmones.

- Pero que… - no le dio tiempo a maldecir, ya que su boca fue llenada con una manito y apostaba su almohada de 1000 galeones que ya sabía quién era el dueño de esos dedos. Procedió a sacarse con cuidado aquella mano y tratándose de levantar, cosa que obligo al otro cuerpo a moverse en contra de su voluntad.

- Papi – el pequeño rubio de ojos azul-grises miro a su progenitor con la firme intención de seguir jugando, pero su papa tuvo que frenarlo antes de que lo volviese a atacar, y agarro sus manos inmovilizándolo por completo, el pequeño mohín de disgusto no se hizo esperar a lo que su padre levanto una ceja indicándole claramente (aunque no se podía ser claro con un niño de apenas 3 años) que un Malfoy no debería hacer semejante cosa. Y como si fuera un espejo, el pequeño nene levanto su rubia cejita, haciendo hinchar de orgullo a papa Draco.

No hay duda que ese gesto es de familia.

Encavilado estaba en sus pensamientos de lo bien que sería este heredero Malfoy cuando se sintió arrastrado fuera de su cama, junto a un gorjeo de satisfacción, haciéndolo tocar el duro suelo de su dormitorio, y sintiéndose sin aire de repente por el cuerpo de su…. Hijo.

- Scorpius Malfoy – aquel siseo peligroso, le recordaba cuando amedrentaba a los Slitherings de su clase e incluso a los inferiores cuando querían pasarse de la raya, y si bien en ellos había obtenido miradas de susto, en su hijo en cambio obtuvo una sonrisa, que estaba cien por ciento seguro, era maliciosa.

No había duda que era su hijo.

Se levanto del suelo y asió de las axilas a su hijo con el firme propósito que este niño debería aprender más modales. Desde mañana le pondría un profesor de etiqueta.

- Tipsy – Draco mantuvo a su hijo solo con los brazos extendidos a la espera de entregarle su carga al elfo – Tipsy – O esos elfos estaban muy viejos o era ya momento que le diera la prenda por desobediencia – TIPSY – "Próxima cosa que hacer: Renovar al elfo maleducado" – Khalops – Ni un solo "pop" se escuchaba, Draco miraba a su hijo como preguntándole si les había hecho algo a los elfos. No. Aun estaba muy chico como para hacerle algo. Si bien recordaba el empezó haciéndole algo a los elfos a los 5… o eran 4 si contaba con el golpe con el macetero en un día de baño.

Qué tiempos aquellos.

- ¡Khalops!… Mopsy…. Rippo…

Media hora después…

- Ruddop… Khorian…. Alguien – Ya para ese momento Draco se había olvidado de su hijo en sus inútiles intentos de llamar a uno de sus tantos elfos. Una venita se hinchaba en la sien a cada llamada sin respuesta y solo volvería a la normalidad si solo le pusiera las manos a uno y le castigaría con sus propias manos si era posible.

Mas ni uno aparecía

- Papi – una mirada algo llorosa se planto frente a él, haciendo que el rubio mayor lo mirase con algo de curiosidad – Quelo baño

Aquello lo descoloco

- ¿Ba .. Baño? – el pequeño ojiazul -gris asintió con su cabecita ya con una lagrima escurriéndole en su mejilla. Draco Malfoy, solo paso una gran cantidad de saliva por su garganta y acto seguido deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Astoria o los elfos aparecieran.

Mas sus ruegos estaban en la oficina de "Pendientes"

* * *

_**He aqui la primera parte del sufrimiento de otro padre, en este caso nuestro rubio favorito... Por eso el titulo cambiará y los protagonistas**_

_**Cuidense mucho**_

_**Saludos desde Perú**_

_**Merlinne**_


	6. El dia de Draco Parte 2

_**Segunda entrega de un dia con mi hijo, pobre Draco, aviso que las fans de Draco Malfoy abstenerse de mandarse imperdonables.**_

* * *

Hartándose de maldecir a todos sus elfos, tomo a su hijo y como si fuera un saco de papas lo dirigió a su (por ahora) inmaculado baño. El niño al ver la tina comenzó a forcejear con su padre gritando como poseso.

- No…. Agua… no – la venita furiosa de Draco se hincho más

- Te tienes que bañar Scorpius ¿Acaso no querías ir al baño?

- No quelo – El niño había logrado conseguir que su padre lo soltara, y rápidamente trato de huir, ya cerca de la puerta el cuerpo del rubio mayor le cerró el pase y trato de abalanzársele encima, el niño más astuto logro esquivarlo y huyo con dirección desconocida.

- Scorpius… - el padre psicótico empezó a perseguirlo, olvidándose claro que solo estaba con su ropa de dormir, un simpático pijama compuesto por unas estrellitas formando un corazón (regalo de Astoria), el niño chillo por la forma casi animal que su padre se venía acercando, de pronto se sintió jalado desde atrás.

- Nooo – el niño pataleo al verse envuelto en los brazos de su padre, y trato de decirle, que no quería el baño, que ya se había bañado ayer.

- Tienes que estar limpio, un Malfoy debe estar siempre impecable

- Noooo

Draco estaba seguro que el chillido de su hijo se había escuchado hasta en Groenlandia.

Luego del baño (lo que en opinión de la autora fue más bien una guerra de agua), un niño sonriente con una túnica azul marino iba de la mano de un furioso Draco Malfoy caminando por los pasillos del Ministerio. Sin duda hoy no era su mejor día y rogaba que su esposa apareciera ya, junto con sus elfos malagradecidos buenos para nada…, ya llegando por el ascensor que lo conduciría a su oficina, vio un cartel que decía:

"FELIZ DIA DEL ELFO DOMESTICO"

Un gran día para la mejor ayuda del hogar

- Granger…. – no había ninguna duda que era ella la que había logrado aprobar semejante tontería. Esa amante de los elfos espíritu libre era la causante que ahora tuviera que redecorar su baño, y parte de la cocina. – no es mi día, no es mi día - bufando mas se metió al ascensor jalando a su hijo en el proceso, cuando una molesta pajarita le dio en la frente, causando risa en su hijo, y temor en las personas que estaban dentro del ascensor, temor justificado, claro está.

Agarrando el papel transformado, se dispuso a leer para luego tomar su varita y hacerla cenizas, inspirando mas, espero que el condenado ascensor avanzara más rápido, hoy no estaba con ánimos para esperar. Cuando la voz esa menciono el numero de piso, el salió rápido mirando de un lado a otro y gruñendo a algunas ancianas que trataban de acercarse a mirar al pequeño Malfoy, cuando llego, la secretaria del Ministro parloteaba con una señora ya anciana, conteniéndose de gritarles que no era un lugar para su charla de cotorras, inspiro fuerte y con un fuerte carraspeo logro llamar su atención.

- Señor Malfoy – la secretaria movió sus pestañas en un vil intento de seducción hacia el hombre, pero su cara cambio a una de curiosidad cuando vio al pequeño que iba junto con el adulto. – Ah… ¿Es su hijo?

- _¿Es estúpida o qué?_ Si lo es.

- Es taaan lindo – tanto la secretaria como la vieja (opinión de Draco, no de la autora) se apresuraron a rodear el escritorio y hacerle carantoñas al pequeño que fruncía el ceño ante cada cosa que hacían. Draco movió su pie a la espera que el espectáculo de babas terminara ya.

- Oigan – la secretaria seguían admirando al pequeño niño

- Pero que lindos ojos tienes. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Ejem – muchas chicas que pasaban por ahí se detenían para ver mejor al visitante.

- Pero que linda túnica ¿Quién te la compro?

- Mi papi – muchos suspiros se escucharon, a lo que el papi se canso y se interpuso entre el niño y sus fans.

- ¿El Ministro se encuentra ocupado? – la secretaria frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Fue todo lo que necesito para jalar a su hijo y llevárselo lo más lejos posible de esas chicas.

- Adiós Scorpius – fue lo que se oyó mientras el pequeño se despedía con su manito hasta que la puerta se cerró.

- Vaya que tu hijo causa sensación – el Ministro Kinsgley miro a la versión miniatura de Draco que en esos momentos veía con curiosidad todo lo que había allí, mientras que el adulto se disponía a sentarse en la silla junto al escritorio.

- ¿A qué se debe que me haya llamado? – antes de que Kinsgley respondiera, la puerta se abrió dando pase a una mujer de cabello castaño con unas fichas en su brazo derecho y una nena en el izquierdo.

- Ah, Señora Weasley – Draco trato de serenarse mientras veía que Kinsgley saludaba a Granger y le hacía carantoñas a la pequeña pelirroja que sonreía feliz. – Siéntese por favor.

- Disculpe por traer a mi hija, pero no se ha podido quedar con nadie.

- No se preocupe señora Weasley, además no es el único niño aquí – extrañada Hermione miro en donde se encontraba su hija, y vio a un niño de cabello rubio al lado de ella, ambos reían y jugaban con una quafle de vidrio que no sé donde habían sacado.

- Vaya – Draco gruño ante la mirada de Granger que decía "¿Es ese tu hijo?", mientras que Kinsgley veía con algo de temor que esa quafle autografiada estaba siendo manipulada por niños de apenas dos años.

- Bueno para que puedan regresar a sus labores cotidianas, les vengo a informar que habrá una gran celebración conmemorando la caída de Voldemort, y quiero que usted señorita Granger trate por todos los magos de que el Señor Potter aparezca esta vez- Hermione intento protestar, pero se calló ante la mirada de "Lo haces o te despido" - y a usted Señor Malfoy que invite a los contactos extranjeros que tiene en su lista. Siendo eso último les informo que por favor, nada de discusiones ese día. ¿Queda claro? – Ambos asintieron algo disconformes – Bien, que tengan un buen… - un ruido fuerte se escucho, pero el Ministro no quería ver qué era lo que se había destrozado – día.

Draco y Hermione agarraron a sus respectivos hijos y salieron antes de que al ministro se le ocurriera hacerles conseguir la firma de Kael "El destructor"

Ya era mediodía, y Draco aun no sabía nada de su esposa, pero sí de sus elfos. Dado que era hoy su día los habían enviado a todos vía aparición a una isla en la cual no podían desaparecer, si es que alguno intentaba escapar a buscar a sus amos, y les habían puesto todos los juegos(de acuerdo a su altura) que habían, desde minigolf hasta una piscina de un metro de altura. Por ahora se encontraba en la cafetería del Ministerio junto a su hijo que devoraba sin siquiera modales aquella rebanada de pastel de chocolate, el único alimento que su padre pudo hacerle comer. Dejándolo comer a sus anchas, tomo un sorbo mas de café y esperaba que el día terminara lo más rápido posible, porque sin elfos lo único que quedaba era que el cocinara, arrastrándose a la cocina con una sartén quemada debido a su tercer intento de hacer un hotcake, un piso lleno de café colombiano y una mesa llena de restos de el intento de sopa que preparo (cabe señalar que ni el bebe ni Draco comieron con miedo a quedarse intoxicados), un palmada en su espalda lo hizo volver de su pesadilla y miro a su izquierda con la intención de mandarlo a volar literalmente, pero cambio de parecer al ver a su amigo Blaise sentarse y mirarlo comprensivamente, soltó un suspiro y espero que Blaise se desfogara primero, cosa que hizo sin dudar.

- Pero como se le ocurrió hacer eso a Granger, por todos los magos, he tenido que entrar por primera vez a la cocina y por si fuera poco el lugar quedo hecho una piltrafa, intente limpiar la sala, y gracias a los cielos conocí el fregotero. Pero aun así, la cocina no se podía arreglar debido a que los elfos son los únicos que pueden hacer magia ahí. Es el colmo. – un gruñido salió de la boca de Zabinni y Draco se sintió más aliviado al ver que no era el único perjudicado en este día. Scorpius ni se había percatado que su tío Baise había llegado concentrado en comer aquel rico cocholate.

- Te comprendo

- ¿Mal día?

- Peor que el tuyo

- ¿Y eso? – Blaise consideraba su día mucho peor que su amigo, pero siendo Draco tan snob, consideraba que él se pudo llevar la peor parte.

- Astoria no sé donde rayos esta, y tuve que hacerme cargo de Scorpius. – una carcajada se escucho en aquel cafetín seguido de otra carcajada más débil y un gran gruñido, pese a escuchar a Draco amenazándolo con lanzarle un cruciatus, no pudo calmarse al instante, pero luego de que accidentalmente cayera de su silla, comenzó a dejar de reírse. Es que era completamente hilarante que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, quien solo cambio una vez a su pequeño, y cargaba por diez minutos a Scorpius cuando era un bebe de unos meses, estuviera ya 12 horas con su pequeño sin haberse suicidado en el proceso, pero lo más gracioso era que Astoria lo haya dejado así como así, seguro que ella estaba esperando regresar para ver como habían terminado.

Seguro se iba a reír por un buen tiempo.

- Pero bueno, ¿Es que no recuerdas que hoy es el día de la familia Greengass?

- Rayos

- Estoy seguro que ella lo menciono por ahí.

- Pero no me dijo que me iba a dejar al mounstrito

- Es tu hijo

- Pero, es que si vieras como quedo mi baño, mi jacuzzi, mis toallas, y mi cama… Maldición, ahora tengo que arreglar todo el dormitorio porque a mi hijo se le ocurrió usar mi varita para pintar y darle color a mi santuario. –Blaise trato en lo posible de callar su risa, e imaginarse como había quedado el dormitorio de su amigo.

- ¿Pero no puedes cambiarlo con magia?

- Lo haría si pudiera, pero intente con varios hechizos de limpieza y no se quita. Ahora tengo que hacer las cosas manualmente. Rayos. Maldición. Mier….

- ¡Draco! Tu hijo está aquí por si lo has olvidado, no es bueno que un Malfoy aprenda ese tipo de palabras. – menciono Blaise con algo de sarcasmo en la voz.

- Algún día aprenderá.

- Si Astoria te escucha…

- Tío Baise – el pequeño se abalanzo al hombre y Draco trato de no reír pero aquello era imposible, Blaise había recibido un beso de su pequeño cubierto con chocolate y su camisa gris seguramente había recibido lo mismo que su mejilla.

- Arghh pequeñajo mi camisa – se paso una mano por su mejilla y miro la sustancia marrón que tenia ahora su mano – Arggh mi mejilla.

- Tío Baise – el pequeño le lanzo una mirada de cachorro apaleado a lo que Blaise solo pudo suspirar y con un hechizo de limpieza arreglo su camisa, y con la servilleta se limpio los restos de chocolate que había en su mejilla.

- Y bien pequeño, ¿Cómo has estado hoy?

- Bien, papa me baño y me puso esto – el niño señalo su túnica de color azul marino con encajes de plata – fuimos a ministo y vi a mi novia – Draco escupió su café, y Blaise elevo una ceja algo descolocado por lo último del niño.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que mi papi me baño…

- No eso no, eso de que vistes a tu novia ¿Quién es Scorpius?

- Ahh mi mami me dijo que si tocaba manito de bebe entonces mi novia.

- ¿Qué?- Draco estaba igual o peor que Blaise ante esto, ambos miraban al pequeño que lucía feliz al verse siendo el centro de atención. Draco no quería saber quién era la novia de su hijo que solo tenía dos, bueno ya tres años.

- Pero ¿Quién es tu novia Scorp?

- Dos Guesli – Draco perdió el poco color de la cara que tenia, Blaise no entendía nada de lo que decía el pequeño, pero curioso le pregunto a Draco de quien hablaba Scorp.

- ¿Draco?

- Ah…

- ¿De quién habla Scorpius?

- No

- Oh vamos, no puede ser tan malo

- Es peor – gimió Draco

- ¿Eh?

- Habla de Rose Weasley

* * *

_**Falta una parte mas, y la que sigue sera.... un día con mi niña Weasley-Granger**_

_**Saludos desde Perú**_

_**Merlinne**_


	7. El dia de Draco Parte 3

_**Hola a todos, aquí les dejo la ultima parte de un día con mi hijo, disfrútenlo leyendo así como yo escribiéndola**_

* * *

- Tu – un siseo estilo Slithering se escucho en ese silencio de muerte que reinaba en esos precisos instantes, tanto Malfoy como Zabinni voltearon sus cabezas para ver a un despeinado y colérico Ronald Weasley acercarse a ellos, con no muy buenas intenciones, antes incluso de poder sacar sus varitas para defenderse Draco se quedo viendo estrellitas por la forma en la que el pelirrojo lo había azotado contra la mesa. – Tu hijo pervertido y tú me las pagan.

- Weasley suéltale – Blaise a duras penas lograba evitar que las manos de Ron se cerraran mas en el cuello de su amigo, mientras que el pequeño Scorpius miraba hacia otro lado y salía hacia a la salida – Alguien que me ayude – al parecer había olvidado que tenía una varita. Ron en cambio había pasado de una furia irracional al más puro de los lamentos sin llegar a soltar a su presa.

- Mi hija apareció por mi oficina diciendo que tenia novio – Blaise dejo que Weasley hablara, mientras que Draco le mandaba miradas de auxilio desde donde se encontraba, claro que casi había perdido las ganas por la forma en la que el Weasley se encontraba, algo así como ¿comprensión?. – Hermy me dijo que era normal que los niños repitiesen palabras, y yo claro que lo deje pasar, pero cuando me afirmo que tenia novio y me dijo que se llamaba Corpius Malfoy casi me infarto, ¿Acaso has pensado siquiera que tu hija apareciese y te dijera que tiene novio, cuando ni siquiera tiene edad para eso? – En esos momentos Blaise agradecía que su nena Diane solo tenga 2 meses de nacida, jamás permitiría que cualquier nene que se aun se chupa el dedo proclame que su hija es su novia. – Y claro tuvo que ser precisamente hijo tuyo hurón – al parecer su fase de lamentaciones había pasado y ahora volvía la furia roja que quería acabar con el padre que dio vida al novio de su hija – mi nena no tendrá novio.

- Weasley son apenas niños, no saben eso, dile Scorpius que signi…. ¿Scorpius? – Draco hacia aspavientos con la mano cuando de pronto uso ambas para colocarla en la cara del pelirrojo y pico uno de sus ojos logrando que lo soltara, saco su varita y lo ato con cuerdas.

- Mi ojo – el lloriqueo de frustración se escuchaba, mientras el resto de los comensales veían eso como si fuera habitual en la cafetería. –suéltame hurón en este preciso momento.

- Si claro, como si me gustara tanto que me ahoguen hasta morir. – Draco tosía mientras Blaise se agachaba entre las mesas que habían buscando al rubito.

- Scorpius…. Scorp… ¿Dónde estás? – Draco ignoro las maldiciones del pelirrojo y se dedico a buscar a su hijo, cuando de la nada un par de pequeños que se les hacia conocido estaban siendo rodeados por una cámara mágica y una mujer con un peinado escalofriantemente conocido, y casi lloriqueo cuando reconoció a esa psicótica.

- Y díganme preciosos, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de novios? – los dos niños miraban a la mujer pero Scorpius le mostro tres deditos en su mano, lo peor era que su hijo agarraba de la mano a la descendiente Weasley, gesto más que suficiente para que esa loca estúpida de Skeeter haga una noticia por todo lo alto. Draco paso la voz a Blaise, mientras que Ron forcejeaba aun mas con las sogas cuando vio a la periodista que tantas canas verdes le había sacado.

- La mato – Draco enarco una ceja ante la voz enojada de ese pelirrojo, pero agradeció que ahora tuvieran un objetivo en común "Desaparecer a la loca periodista" – suéltame Malfoy – ante la sorpresa del apresado, las cuerdas desaparecieron, pero se olvido de eso cuando vio a la loca esa que seguía preguntándoles a los niños y disparaba su cámara a cada instante, cuando quiso ir a decirle un par de cosas, el rubio y el mejor amigo del rubio lo agarraron por los hombros, en un acto jamás visto esos tres se juntaron y empezaron a tener una conversación civilizada (la autora desea que se vayan a sus bunker, solo porsiacaso), los tres con sendas sonrisas maliciosas se acercaron al tumulto en el que se había convertido aquello. Rita Skeeter miro a esos tres y se emociono ante el boom que se desataría.

- Señores Malfoy y Weasley… ¿Qué se siente al ver que sus diferencias se han visto desaparecidas por el reciente compromiso entre sus hijos? – Ron apretó los puños, pero lo único que hizo fue gruñir por lo bajo, Draco se adelanto y rodeo a los niños y coloco ambas manos en sus hombros.

- Pero ya que esta aquí Srta. Skeeter, le queremos anunciar algo sumamente importante – Todos, absolutamente todos (los de la cafetería, los que por allí pasaban, los camarógrafos, el director, el productor y los guionistas que buscaban esa escena que no aparecía) miraban sin comprender aquello – Tras muchos años de continuas diferencias, hemos decidido poner punto final, y para ello, nuestro hijos se unirán en matrimonio. – Rita Skeeter se agarro el corazón emocionada en ser la primera en presenciar semejante acontecimiento, mientras que los demás (los guionistas principalmente), iban a hacer omelette al rubio si no lograba negar aquello – Pero solo hay una condición para que el matrimonio se pueda realizar – Ron y Blaise miraron a Rita Skeeter con sendas muecas maniacas, cosa que la señora… digo señorita no se percato – se requerirá un sacrificio como un punto final para un gran nuevo comienzo – en esos momentos la periodista miro desconfiada a los dos varones que estaban a su lado negándole el paso – y dado que usted desea que este matrimonio se realizase y usted como lo va a publicar, el sacrificio… - los dos adultos que estaban a su lado colocaron sus manos en cada hombro de ella, los miro a ambos y abrió los ojos con horror al saber quién era el sacrificio.

- No… yo no…. noooo – grito aterrorizada y corrió sin rumbo fijo, solo con la intención de alejarse inmediatamente de esos tres con la cámara mágica ahora fotografiándola a ella, los de la cafetería empezaron a reír por semejante broma que le hicieron a esa cacatúa. Pero los dos padres de esas dos criaturas no sabían que hacer ahora que la amenaza había terminado y se dedicaron a mirar de todos los lados posibles a los dos nenes que estaban ahora comiendo juntos torta de chocolate mientras que Zabinni había conseguido de no sé donde una cámara mágica y se dedicaba a fotografiar a la pareja. Decidiendo que era mejor que en ese preciso momento acabara su "noviazgo" , Ron llevo a su hija a un lado y Draco se quedo con Scorpius, el pequeño al darse cuenta que su "novia" se estaba yendo, corrió hacia donde se encontraba ella y diciéndole "Un día nos vemos" le dio un beso en la mejilla sonrosada de la niña, Scorpius regreso a comer la torta de chocolate, mientras que la nena jalaba a su consternado padre, y Scorpius le daba de comer a un igual desconcertado Draco Malfoy, mientras que su mejor amigo se dedicaba a tomar más fotos que antes.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se sentó en la butaca de su oficina mientras asimilaba todo lo ocurrido ese día. Su hijo tenía novia, había un día de los elfos domésticos, su esposa estaba en su día de los Greengass y por sobretodo no era su día.

- Debería lanzarme un obliviate

Sin duda había sido un día con su hijo

Pero al ver a su retoño en su sillón grande, con su manita su pecho y con esa mirada angelical que solo tenía cuando estaba dormido, le hacía recordar que por mas enojos, casi paros cardiacos y horas de terapia que tuviera, esa mirada borraba todo lo malo y le hacía recordar que era feliz así como estaba

Ahora tenía que buscar a Zabinni y evitar que publique las fotos en algún periódico sensacionalista, o peor aún, mostrárselo a todos los amigos en la próxima reunión de Hogwarts.

* * *

_**Que les parecio, bien, mal, ¿quieren continuacion?, haganmelo saber, nos vemos**_

_**Saludos desde Peru**_

_**Merlinne**_


	8. El dia de Ron Parte 1

_**Bien... han pasado tantos años, lo se, bueno hoy día me dio un noseque que decidí volver a publicar algo. Bueno es cortito... nos vemos**_

* * *

Una sombra permanecía detrás de la puerta a la espera de algo, trataba por todos los medios de pasar desapercibida, aunque eso era más fácil porque sus dos objetivos se encontraban durmiendo ajenos a lo que les pasaría, la sombra se movió sigilosamente tratando de evitar ruido, paso por alrededor de la cama y se paró al lado de la persona de cabellos pelirrojos que tenía la cabeza entre las almohadas , miro hacia la puerta y le dio la señal a la otra sombra que se encontraba expectante para que se acercara, señalo a la persona de cabellos castaños que estaba al lado del pelirrojo indicándole donde debía colocarse, la otra sombra movió la cabeza afirmativamente y se colocó en posición.

El pelirrojo sintió la presencia de alguien que se encontraba tapando la luz que siempre se asomaba por la ventana y de la que siempre veía cada vez que se levantaba, parpadeo sorprendido aun tratando de acostumbrándose a la luz pero sin reconocer a la sombra que estaba casi frente a él.

- ¡Ahora! – la voz de la sombra se escuchó y tanto la otra sombra como esa se lanzaron a los ocupantes de la cama y procedieron a saltarles encima.

- Que rayos

- Arriba a levantarse

- Basta

- No

- Auxilio

- Me ahogo... ¿Rose?

- Prometiste llevarnos al zoo – tanto el pelirrojo como la castaña trataban de separarse de los dos pequeños diablillos que se lanzaron encima de ellos dispuestos a sacarlos para que los llevaran al nuevo zoológico que había inaugurado hace poco y por lo cual tras múltiples ruegos y berrinches de los pequeños habían accedido para su tranquilidad y sanidad mental.

Tras cumplir su cometido los niños salieron de la cama, jalaron las sabanas, les gritaron que se levantaran y los amenazaron (¡A sus propios padres!) de que lo volverían a hacer. Sin más remedio los dos adultos se levantaron, intentaron despertar, se bañaron y bajaron para darles el desayuno a los hiperactivos niños que seguramente estaban dando brincos en sus sillas.

No se equivocó Hermione en su suposición al ver a la siempre tranquila Rose intentando sentar a su hermano y pidiéndole que no se moviera, la castaña sonrió al verla y mirarse en ella cuando trataba de calmar a Ron, sintió unas manos grandes rodeando su cintura y giro su cuello para ver que su esposo miraba divertido imaginando que pasaba por la mente de su esposa.

- Nos parecemos a ellos ¿Verdad?

- Acaso dudas Ron

- Je, es idéntico a mí – el pequeño pelirrojo era tan inquieto como su padre, y nadie podía negar que era el mini clon de Ron, salvo sus ojos castaños, pero en todo lo demás era Ron. Por el contrario Rose tenía un parecido enorme a Hermione, salvo que su cabello era pelirrojo y sus ojos azules, un poco más oscuros que los del padre, pero la personalidad era igual al de su madre. Los padres sonrieron al ver a sus hijos, momento hermoso sí, pero la niña de la casa miro a su madre a la espera de que se moviera a hacer el desayuno y mirando con desaprobación que aun siguieran parados mientras ella trataba de calmar a su hermanito.

- Ya princesa, ahora suelto a tu mama- se acercó a su hijo y lo elevó del asiento, sentándose en la misma silla y colocándolo en su regazo – hey allí campeón, calma, terminaremos el desayuno y nos iremos al zoo.

- Si si... Zoo – el pequeño Hugo tenía sus 6 años cumplidos no hace una semana y moría por ver a los animales que había estudiado en su escuela, mientras Rose, igual de emocionada veía a su madre y que ella le pidiera ayuda, pero al parecer ella estaba concentrada en terminar el desayuno sola.

- Un repique sonó en la casa y Hermione se apresuró a contestar el teléfono, Rose miro la sartén y miro a su padre distraído con su hermano, si alguien no miraba esa sartén no habría desayuno.

- Papi – Rose codeo a su padre quien detuvo las cosquillas para Hugo y miro a su hija

- Dime princesa

- Eso se va a quemar

- Oh rayos – Ron se apresuró a llegar a la sartén dejando a su hijo, movió un poco y vio que gracias a los magos, el huevo no se había quemado, movió un poco más, pero de pronto el inquieto Hugo estaba listo para el segundo round por eso se acercó a su padre y trato de hacerle cosquillas, mientras el pelirrojo asustado trataba de sacárselo de encima y evitar que se queme.

- Hugo deja a papa

- No – el pequeño se aferraba a la pierna de su papi, y su padre tenía esa misma pierna levantándola y bajándola con tal que su hijo se quitara e intentando de que ese bendito huevo no se queme.

- Hugo suéltalo – Rose se acercó para sacar a Hugo de allí, pero mientras trataba de alejarlo el pequeño se aferraba más, y su padre seguía moviendo la pierna.

- Basta niños

- Hugo quítate

- Noo

- ¡Niños!

- No quiero

- Quítate Hugo

- ¿Qué es este griterío? - los tres se quedaron quietos con el siseo (Hermione puede ser peor que Voldemort) enojado de Hermione, Hugo soltó la pierna de su padre causando que su hermana y ella cayeran, Ron saco el huevo que milagrosamente había sido freído y miro culpablemente a su esposa.

- Nada cariño – se acercó a su esposa y la abrazo – solo ha sido una travesura – los dos pequeñines vieron que una de las manos de su padre los instaba a moverse de ahí, ellos comprendiendo se acercaron a la mesa y pusieron su mejor cara de angelito para que su madre (que miraba ruborizada a su esposo) no se enojara más. Tras unos cuantos besos en opinión de Hugo – asco – el incidente acabo sin heridos, pero la mirada culpable de la mama y las siguientes palabras hicieron que sus caras de angelito se volvieran una cara de enojo y berrinche.

- No mama, no es justo

- Lo siento chicos, me han pedido que vaya al ministerio, no puedo hacer mucho con eso, ha sido cosa de urgencia.

- ¿Qué es urgente?

- Algo que tiene que hacerse de inmediato

- ¿Qué es inmediato?

- Algo que tiene que hacerse rápido

- Ahh

- Pero mama

- No Rose, no puedo fallar, pero Ron de seguro puede llevarlos

- Cariño habíamos quedado que lo haríamos en familia, tal vez mañana se pueda

- Mañana se terminan mis vacaciones

- No mami... vamos hoy

- Siii hoy

- No niños no puedo

- Pero

- Lo siento niños, pero irán con su papi Ron – los niños miraron suplicantes a su padre poniéndolo nervioso ya que nunca, repito nunca, se había quedado solo con los niños.

- Emmm... – suspiro. No tenía nada de malo cuidar a los niños ¿Cierto?, incluso Harry había sobrevivido a ello (Harry omitió la mayoría de la historia mala a sus amigos para reparar en algo su orgullo de padre y evitar la burla eterna), si su amigo pudo con su hija, bien él podía con sus dos hijos ¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD?

* * *

_**Es todo, si se que es muy chiquito, pero ey, hace tiempo que no escribo**_

_**Saludos desde Perú**_

_**Merlinne**_


End file.
